logopediafandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Google
BackRub 1995–1997 thumb|300px|centerGoogle was originally launched as BackRub in 1995. Google 1997–1998 (beta) thumb|300px|center BackRub was renamed Google in 1997. This logo was used during Google's developing stage at Stanford University. July–August 1998 thumb|300px|center In July 1998, the logo's color scheme was finalized, with the introduction of a new font known as Baskerville Bold. This logo was created using the free graphics program GIMP. However, it was very short-lived and would be replaced within the same year. August 1998–1999 thumb|300px|center In August 1998, the uppercase "G" was recolored blue, and an exclamation point was added at the end of the wordmark, possibly to mimic the Yahoo! logo. This logo appears as an easter egg if you search "Google in 1998", complete with the old interface from said year, save for the bottom page numbers, as they use the letters from the next logo. For the color scheme, the company used primary colors for all the letters, except for the green "l", which is a secondary color. This "brought back the idea that Google doesn't follow the rules". 1999–2013 1999–2010 thumb|300px|center On May 31, 1999, a new logo using the Catull BQ typeface (an old style serif typeface designed by Gustav Jaeger for the Berthold Type Foundry in 1982) was introduced, and the exclamation point was removed. The Google team brought in graphic designer Ruth Kedar to design this logo. Although it was discontinued on May 5, 2010, it remained the basis for the main logo until 2015. 2010–2013 thumb|300px|center The first change to the 1999 logo was previewed on November 8, 2009, and was officially launched on May 6, 2010. It is fairly similar to the previous logo, but with a more subtle shadow and brighter colors. 2013–2015 thumb|300px|center On September 19, 2013, the logo was given a two-dimensional effect to blend in with Google's most recent products and the introduction of its "Material Design" language. The 2010 logo remained in use on some pages, such as Google Doodles, Google Finance, Google Sites, Google News, Google AdWords, and Google Map Maker for a period of time. This logo was still used on Android versions such as 5.1.1 until 2017. 2015–present thumb|300px|center On September 1, 2015, Google introduced an entirely new logo for the first time in sixteen years. With this redesign, a new typeface known as Product Sans was introduced. In its official blog release, Google stated that the new logo was introduced "for a world of seamless computing across an endless number of devices and different kinds of inputs". Google_logo_from_Google's_logo_history_page.gif|The logo as it appears on the Google logo history page Doodles :Please help by adding the logos on google.com/doodles to the Doodles pages. On various days of the year, Google changes from their default logo to a stylized one with significance to the date (i.e. Thanksgiving). These are known as Google Doodles. To look at these Doodles, see the list of pages below, each referring to a specific year. | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *1998 *1999 *2000 *2001 *2002 *2003 | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *2004 *2005 *2006 *2007 *2008 *2009 | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *2010 *2011 *2012 *2013 *2014 *2015 | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *2016 *2017 *2018 *2019 External links *Google